eqgfingerbangfandomcom-20200214-history
BWCDG
Biography BWCDG is a group of seven writers who collaborate in authoring smut on an infrequent basis for the Fingerbang thread on 4chan's /mlp/ board. The name of the group is an acronym for the names of each individual member. Originally there were five writers, but two new additions brought the number to seven. The group has elected not to alter their acronym despite the two additional authors because they're lazy. Choosing to maintain as invisible a presence as possible, the group dumps stories in the thread under the name 'Anonymous' and has never posted using their title, tripcode or otherwise. The name was adopted for the sole purpose of attributing credit to the authors for their stories, although they do make use of the name for their personal pastebin, within which can be found mirrors of their stories contained in the Fingerbang pastebin. The individual authors' biographies are listed below: Brownee "I can admire a dick with ease." "Heh. What's wrong with human dicks." The group's token Australian, Brownee is a social butterfly, a never-ending supply of story ideas, and a singularity in the Universe that is comprised of misfortune. It is not uncommon for him to be sporting some new injury - the average ratio is roughly one considerable injury per month. He is immortal and cannot die, however, so the group teases him about it even as they worry for his well-being. He takes it in stride. Though he authors his own stories, Brownee seldom writes for the group... electing instead to offer TL;DR-sized posts detailing his views on how each story should progress. He is teased for this often as well, though his contributions are certainly appreciated nonetheless. Sharing in Brownee's role is a close friend of his, who has the distinction of being the group's only female author. 'Sheila' shares an interesting companionship with him that invokes plenty of physical and verbal abuse - their friendship brims with true Aussie spirit. She offers a unique female perspective on plot events that would escape the comprehension of the other, all-male authors. When pressed for her opinion on being a girl, Sheila had this to say: "Yeah, I have a vagina, it's great." (W) "Nigga, I will hump you." At his request, this author has elected to remain anonymous. This is subject to change at a later date, perhaps, but suffice to say for now that this man serves as the "main" author of the group. Working off their suggestions, he is responsible for the bulk of each story's (unedited) content. Well-suited to the task, his writing style is more than capable of eliciting... positive reception from readers. Cici "I'm not taking sides in a lady argument." The group's pet Canadian, Cici is somewhat more akin to a peacekeeping Switzerland as far as the group's concerned. Quick to seek simple solutions for complex issues and resolve disputes, he is arguably a large part of the reason the group is as tightly-knit as it is. Despite his general introversion, he remains an individual that each of his fellow authors can feel comfortable speaking with. Due to his meticulous nature, Cici serves as the group's proofreader/editor. Though he is capable of authoring his own stories, he prefers to ensure the quality of others. He assists in conceiving story ideas and rooting out potential plot holes, but his chief role is reformatting the stories into a shape suitable for dumping on 4chan... which he then proceeds to do. Pink Balloons are his greatest weakness. Dante "Man... everything I say is stupid." A proud 'Murrikan, Dante could best be described (in polite terms) as the Devil's Advocate of the group... rather fitting given his moniker. He is not shy about voicing his opinion, to say the least - his heavy-handed approach is prone to offending those unaware that many of his jabs are not to be taken seriously. Dante's interests chiefly involve poking fun at the group's expense as opposed to taking part in the conception of new stories. That said, when he does get involved he proves to be an insightful source of realism, often bringing plot points into question that seem out-of-place. His criticisms help to maintain an element of reality in the stories... as much as can be allowed to coexist with porn logic, anyhow. He hates everything, especially Brownee. The following quotes are not exaggerated. "I hate you, Brownee." "Man, you are the worst person ever... I hate you." "It's amazing how much I hate you..." "Did I mention I hate you?" (D) "Bwuh?" Sharing an initial with Dante, this author has also chosen not to reveal his identity... for the time being, at least. Serving as a "backup" author of sorts for when 'W' is unable to write for whatever reason, he is much more than capable of taking up the mantle. He possesses the interesting talent of awakening people (typically his fellow group members) to fetishes they never knew they had. Guy "I like having a dick, but not really so much the idea of taking dicks..." The criminal mastermind of the group. Guy rarely speaks, silently plotting the downfall of his fellow members... watching, waiting for the opportune moment to capitalize on their weakness. Either that or he's busy fapping to Fluttershy and/or Luna. Guy's primary role is as a "driver" of the writing sessions, meaning that his suggestions for advancing the plot take priority when he's in the front seat. Naturally, he also serves as a fountain of story ideas with serve to fuel the writing sessions... when he actually speaks, that is. In periods of downtime, he is the BG character of the group... scheming wicked schemes. List of Stories *A Sweet Truth PB *Azure Lips PB *By the Book PB *Magical Act PB *Party of Two PB *Taste the Rainbow PB *Vinyl's Wet Beats PB *What the Heart Wants PB *...And What it Doesn't Want PB